Female
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Protoman was having a shitty day. It only got worse when he cussed out the wrong person. Genderbender shit right here. Also a bit of Mpreg. The pairing is Metal/Proto. Read and Review. Cover image drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1

"Today. Ugh god... today". Those were Protoman's thoughts as he paraded through the day. He'd been saving lives. But at a cost. His patience. It was a muggy hot day outside. His hair was getting messed up and getting in his eyes. His scarf had gotten an oil stain on it from a battle with a random rouge robot. Part of his battle suit had been torn. Mind you spandex wasn't easy to replace. The whole thing was irritating. What's more is that the people who he rescued were ungrateful bastards. Not one word of thank you. Yet another thing thing that bothered Protoman was that they were all small jobs. A mugging or a random rouge robot here and there. No epic action. Now it was night time. The night in Monstropolis was quiet. The streets lights were on.

Protoman was resting on top of a flagpole. Just waiting for the next small problem to transpire. The city never rests. Protoman just knew that there'd be a scream of terror at anypoint. "AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE" .

"TCH. Right on time." Protoman said as he dropped down into the city. If his ears were right the problem was in the back alley of that old donut shop that went out of business a few years ago. Protoman couldn't remember the name. When he got there, there was a man dressed in all black. He looked like he was from a syndicate. Protoman mentally sighed. Protoman didn't like to stop human attackers. The reason was this. He couldn't physically hurt them. So the most he could do was grab them by the arm and subdue them. No blaster. No two piece punch.

Before striking, Protoman noticed the woman who was being held up. She was blonde. She had a pink business dress on. Typical high class citizen. The type that had everything handed to them. No physical labor. All the work for the robots. That made Protoman sick. But still he would help this woman. She was a person.

So charging into the scene, The man imediately god scared and pull out a gun and shot Protoman. That however did not pierce his skin. It felt like someone had hit him. This made Protoman a little irritated. How many people tried to shoot him today? About 9. One guy even had an oozy. That wasn't no paper cut.

Protoman restrained the man. He jetted over, knocking the gun out of the man's hand. All the while the annoying woman was screaming. God would she shut up... Protoman was getting distracted because of her loud noises. Somehow the man got the gun back and he shot Protoman in the chest. It didn't pierce him but it shot a very important part of his chest. His energy core. Protoman let go of the man in pain and crouched towards the ground. The man got away. In the close distance he heard the woman smack her lips. He got up and looked at her. She looked upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He got away. You fucking suck. How do you let him get away? He ripped my dress. MY DRESS. Your no Megaman, why are you even helping people. Your a shame to heroism. That scarf looks stupid by the way." The woman yelled out directly in Protoman's face. Protoman was straight about to blast her in the face. Instead Protoman got up and brushed himself off.

"You know what bitch? I hope he comes back and rapes you. Rips your dress and breaks your heals and rip out your fucking hair. Women always are so innsolent. So useless. Bitch is scolding me about getting away but when he was lifting up your dress about to shoot your vag off...bitch wants to scream AIEEEEEEE. Save your self next time. Bitch." Protoman yelled back right into her face. The woman teared up. She started crying. Protoman just walked off. Like hell he was gonna apologise to some ignorant woman.

When Protoman got home in front of his apartment building, he noticed that his lights were on. That meant that Metalman had been there. Finally...something to get my day right. Protoman thought. As he walked closer to his door there was a memo on it. it read.

"TO ALL PATRONS. OUR APARTMENTS ARE GOING UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT. WE'RE SORRY BUT THE COMPANY WHO BOUGHT IT REQUESTS THAT WE DROP ALL OF OUR OLD COSTUMERS. YOU ALL HAVE 3 MONTHS TO MOVE OUT. THAT IS ALL" Protoman cringed and just tore up the note in rage. Distraughtly he opened up the door.

When he walked inside Metalman was chilling on his couch. Metalman had been looking especially cozy. His silver hair was a bit messy, he had on a T-shirt that had a clover on it and some red basketball shorts. All the while wrapped in a red and yellow striped cover watching Brideshed Revisited, One of Protoman's favorite Tv shows. Protoman was a little jealous. Here Metalman had been chilling all day while Protoman had been saving ungrateful humans. Awesome.

Upon seeing Protoman opening the door and walking in and throwing off his helmet. Metalman looked up and greeted Protoman.

"Hey babe how was your day?" Metalman asked. Protoman made a scowl face. Metalman understood that look. It was the "Don't pry its too irritating to tell you about it " face.

"Damn that bad?" Metalman said feeling a little bad that he'd been just chilling all day. Protoman smiled he noticed Metalman's change of a contempt face to a more concerned one. Metalman was looking extra appealing right now Protoman decided. Protoman then went into foreplay mode. He walked over to Metalman and sat on his lap. He then looked Metalman right in the eyes.

"Make me feel better then." Protoman said in a lust filled voice. Metalman smirked. Their lips connected. Soon the kiss they shared became many, many more. Soon Protoman was pinned on the couch, Metalman above him. The two realised they needed air and they parted. They both caught their breath.

"Mmm so what do you want me to do exactly?" Metalman said.

"Your going to make me ask for it? You tease." Protoman said as he indulged in another one of Metalman's kisses. Protoman felt his erection up against Metalman's. Soon they made their way into the bedroom. Tv still on playing Episode 2 of brideshed revisited.

Honestly if I were to pick words to describe the sex that they had. I would have to use Wild , Graphic, and Passionate. The after math was their bedroom looking like a tornado happened and a very tired and sweaty Metalman and Protoman. Protoman decided it was a nice kind of tired. He felt 80x better about his day now.  
He looked over at Metalman who looked like he was in deep thought. Protoman randomly spoke not thinking about what he was saying.

"Acid, Do you love me?" Protoman randomly asked. Metalman looked at Protoman with a suprised but cautious face. Metalman had been mentally freaking out. Love? The mysterious protoman was talking about love? He's always talking about how he'll never fall in love and its silly and he's talking about love. How was he even supposed to answer.

"L-Love? isn't that jumping the gun a little bit?" Metalman said as though it wasn't a big deal.

"So you don't." Protoman sat up in the bed at that point with a blank expression. Metalman couldn't see his eyes so he couldn't figure out Protoman's true expression.

"What brought this on?" Metalman asked suddenly. Protoman looked up at him.

"We've been togther for about a year and a half now. I've been wondering what you think about me lately...but I see." Protoman said with a serious face. Metalman knew he was screwed right then and there.

"Are we even capable of love?" Metalman asked. Protoman was getting upset. He got out the bed. Completely naked and grabbed his boxers off the floor

"If you even have to ask that then I know you don't. I don't want to look at you right now..." Protoman said as he walked in the bathroom. Metalman was about to go in after him when suddenly a charge shot flew at Metalman's head. Metalman knew then and there that Protoman was really mad and he'd stepped on a landmine.

By the time Protoman had gotten out of the shower, Metalman was gone. So he laid down hoping tomorrow wasn't as bad as today.

" Today, Ugh god...today"

To be continued.  



	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. Protoman had been feeling groggy and tired constantly. He was ignoring it. But when a week hit Protoman knew it was time to get checked. So he decided he would go see Dr. Wily. Seeing Dr. Wily meant going to the fortress...where he would see Metalman. Protoman hadn't talked to him in a week. Metalman hadn't seemed mad, it was more like he was just giving Protoman his space. Protoman was still slightly bitter at him and had been avoiding him all week.

Deciding was time to reconcile with his lover Protoman decided he didn't care. He threw on a plaid sweater, It was a slightly chilly spring day, and some random jeans. grabbed his scarf. Which had been intensely cleaned until that horrid stain was nowhere to be found. Then left for skull fortress. On the way there Protoman felt like he was being watched by some awkward force. So he was a bit jumpy on the way there. When he had finally gotten there he was tuckered out. Which is something that never happened to him before. So that made this check up visit even more mandatory. Protoman was concerned with himself.

Protoman rang the doorbell increasingly loud. Until the monitor came down. The person who answered it was Bass. Protoman was in no mood to deal with him.

"Aye Proto-cre-" Bass started to say but Protoman had cut him off.

"I'm in no mood for your idiocy. Just let me in the fucking door before I break in and rip out your eye sockets." Protoman said. Bass' face went blank. He always thought that Protoman never really got mad at his comments. Had the line finally been drawn? They'd always bantered back and forth. At a loss for works Bass opened the door. Protoman walked in. He'd felt as though he snapped at Bass a little hard back there. It sort of just came out. As he continued to walk down the hallway he shrugged it off. Suddenly he heard a voice. It was Crashman's.

"Hey Blues I heard you had a fight with Metalman, you can come talk to me about it, I'll make you feel better?" Crashman said with an innocent voice. Protoman sighed. Crashman's thrist was off the records. Protoman shook his head. Crashman let out a " huh"

"I wouldn't really call it a fight. Besides Crashman, next time you try to court someone try harder." Protoman then walked away. Crashman had went red. He'd been figured out. Protoman had continued to walk down the hallway. Soon he saw the door that led to the lab. He opened it. He heard Dr. Wily talking about something when he came in. When he looked into the actual room Dr. Wily was talking to Elecman about something with a serious face. After Elecman had left, Protoman walked in and wave.

"Hey how's my favorite criminally insane scientist doing?" Protoman said cheerfully. Dr. Wily smirked.

"Just fine, mind you. So what is it that you need. You don't just come and visit unless it's serious or you need something." Dr. Wily said. Dr. Wily had Protoman figured out.

"You see my body's been acting really weird lately. Easy fatigue slower movements all that jazz" Protoman said. Dr. Wily nodded.

"Has your energy core been hurting or has it been hurt recently?" Dr. Wily asked. Protoman thought back.

"Well I got shot in the chest but I don't think that counts." Protoman said.

"Oh I see...let me do a check up just in case." Dr. Wily said. Protoman got onto the lab table and plugged the wires up into his core. He then did a 5 minute shut down. Dr. Wily started the check up.

When Protoman woke up Dr. Wily was making a creepy face of astonishment. Protoman sat up. The results were either really good or really bad. Considering his current luck it must've been bad. Protoman sat up. Dr. Wily looked over at him.

"What is it? Do I have some sort of robot cancer?" Protoman said.

"Honestly in your opinion you'll think its worse... I don't know how to tell you this." Dr. Wily said nervously. Protoman was starting to get paranoid.

"Blues...your pregnant." Dr. Wily said suddenly. Protoman started laughing. Dr. Wily was joking obviously, There's no way...Not only was he male but he was also a Robot. Made no kind of sense.

"Doc quit joking what's really wrong with me?" Protoman asked. Dr. Wily just looked at Protoman for a few seconds and then answered.

"I'm not kidding. Your artificial tissue is giving off organic readings. Also when I X-rayed you I saw a baby. My computer tells me that your a organic female." Dr. Wily said.

"N-No... you can't be serious...I'M A GUY!" Protoman then touched his crouch area to check if it was still there paranoidly. Then his chest to make sure there were no sudden boobs. Protoman was losing his shit. Dr. Wily was watching as it all happened. But the after 5 minutes a question popped into Dr. Wily's mind.

"Who's the father?" Dr. Wily asked out of nowhere. There was only one possible answer and there was not a doubt in Protoman's mind. The father was Metalman. He was going to have a kid with that insensitive asshole. "Insensitive asshole?" God...now he was thinking like a woman. Protoman answered Dr. Wily.

"Its Metalman's...god I don't know how to tell him..." Protoman said as he face palmed and fell back on the lab chair. Dr. Wily honestly didn't know how to help. In all his life the words pregnancy never came up. Except in highschool health and the girls who randomly got pregnant then dropped out. He was a master in robotics. Not child birth.

"He's here in the training room right now." Dr. Wily said.

"I figured he would be...but we're sort of not on amazing terms right now...so I can't just role up and go "Hey I'm pregnant and its yours so yeah" Protoman had said the last part out of characterly cheerfully. Dr. Wily nodded.

"Why not apologise first or something and then after you guys get all lovely dovey then you do it." Dr. Wily said. Protoman silently agreed. Okay I'll do just that. One more question before I go...any way I can obort this thing?.

"No your skin is made of titanium. No doctor could cut you open and take it out. And no I don't know anything about childbirth. Your gonna have to have that baby. I'm just curious as hell to see it come out. Where is it gonna come out at I wonder..." Dr. Wily said. Protoman sighed and walked away.

Protoman then walked out of Dr. Wily's lab. He felt like crying. This was horrible. Pregnant really? Out of all the things that could be wrong with him he was pregnant. What was he gonna tell people, when he started showing...if he started showing...? He'd imagine the looks he'd get. Oh god...Bass would get the upper hand in their banters. He'd mock him and mock him about having been pregnant. He would die of embarassment. What would Megaman say? Megaman looked up to him. Dr. Light would just give worse dissaproving looks. He'd never get to help anyone again...He'd be at home taking care of the baby. No more night walks, No more adventures for days on end. no more random whisting the baby would wake up...then Metalman...what if he denied it? What if Metalman wanted nothing to do with him. No second person. No support. Protoman went into such shock he didn't even know he'd gotten to the training room.

Now Protoman was about 8x more freaked out then he was before. Metalman was inside...he'd have to tell him. So gaining a pair Protoman opened up the door to see Metalman visciously throwing Metalblades at different targets while in the air doing arial flips. When he landed at the targets disintegrated. Metalman then noticed Protoman standing there looking at him. It was intimidating. Metalman took off his helmet and spoke before Protoman had the chance to.

"Blues. I've been in thought this whole week about...well us. Pretty much I've realised that I do love you. I was unsure of myself before. But now I'm one hundred percent. I'm sorry about before." Metalman said. Protoman smiled.

"That's perfect. Didn't want it to be one sided." Protoman said. They went in for a kiss. For a second he'd forgotten why came from Metalman's sweet words. When he was back down to reality his nervousness kicked in again. They broke apart. Protoman couldn't look him in the eye.

"I need to tell you something...its important...just, Don't freak out okay?" Protoman said. Metalman looked him in the eye.

"When have I ever freaked out? C'mon tell me. I'm on the edge of my seat here." Metalman said casually.

"I'm Pregnant and it's yours." Protoman said.

"Hah what?" Metalman said hoping that he heard wrong.

"I'm Pregnant and it's yours." Protoman said again. Metalman fell to his knees.

"H-How...? I thought you were Proto-MAN? Plus your a freaking ROBOT!" Metalman said as he started to freak out. This was the first time he'd ever seen Metalman lose his self.

"Think about how I'm feeling." Protoman said. Metalman then calmed down. He tried but suddenly their were tears coming out of his eyes. Metalman was crying. All this time walking down the hallway here Protoman had wanted to burst into tears. But now right in front of his face Metalman was crying. Protoman's urge to cry was gone.

"Our lives are over." Metalman said suddenly. This had struck Protoman earlier as well.

"I know." Protoman said.

"Is it going to be worth it?" Metalman asked.

"In 9 months time we'll know" Protoman answered.

"Anyway for an abortion?" Metalman asked.

"I already tried." Protoman answered yet again.

"Your going to be such a bitch later on...I can feel it. But I'll be there. I'm going to take responsibility. Because I love you." Metalman said,

"Good cause if you weren't I was gonna blast your dick off and then shove it down your throat." Protoman said sarcastically.

"Why do I feel like your serious?" Metalman said while smirking. Protoman shrugged while smiling. Metalman shook his head knowingly and grabbed Protoman's hand.

"Lets get out of here" Metalman said.

They then walked out of skull fortress and in hand.

To be continued.  



	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 months since the day that Protoman had found out he was pregnant. All it was was just morning sickness and random spouts of pain. Which is something that he could handle. Today hit the 3 month mark. When Protoman woke the sun was shining, there were birds chirping. He looked over and he saw Metalman sleeping still. So quietly he arose out of the bed. Walking into his bath room. For some reason his body felt heavier. Protoman was a little too sleepy to care at the moment. He opened his boxers to pee, but there was nothing there. Nothing. Protoman couldn't process what he'd just discovered. deciding to keep calm Protoman decided to look inside of them.

It was a Vagina. A Vagina. As soon as Protoman put two and two together. He let out a loud shriek of terror. This at once woke Metalman up. Protoman was flipping out on the bathroom floor when Metalman walked in. Metalman was at a loss for words.

"Hey what's wrong." Metalman asked getting on his knee's to be at eye level. Protoman was upset. His penis was gone. GONE. His last thing of manhood swept away in the night. Protoman didn't know if he could go on living. God just kill him now. Protoman was now spaced out.

"Seriously. Tell me what's wrong." Metalman said worrying over Protoman going silent. Protoman looked up at Metalman. He spoke.

"My dick is gone..." Protoman said quietly. Metalman could here him.

"WHAT?!" Metalman shouted. As if not being able to come to terms with what he just heard.

"I know... I feel so..." Protoman said almost on the verge of tears. Metalman gave him a hug.

"Its okay...just take a breath..."

"NO. I CAN'T TAKE A BREATH. I'M FUCKING PREGNANT AND NOW I'M TURNING INTO A WOMAN APPARENTLY!" Protoman shouted.

"I know its alot but-" Metalman was cut off.

"No. You don't know. Your not the one who has morning sickness and cramps and a vagina. A VAGINA." Protoman said. Metalman didn't know how to respond to that.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?! What did I do that was so bad my manhood is gone." Protoman covered his face and went into a feedle position. Suddenly there was a sparkle. A really really bright light. Metalman had seen it enter the room. It looked like some wizard of oz stuff. A woman emerged from it. She had long blonde hair. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a belt around the upper waist and white gloves, and white heals to go with it. She had an umberella with her. She spoke.

"Well You said , Quote on Quote, "You know what bitch? I hope he comes back and rapes you. Rips your dress and breaks your heals and rips out your fucking hair. Women always are so insolent. So useless. Bitch is scolding me about letting him get away but when he was lifting up your dress about to shoot your vag off...bitch wants to scream AIEEEEEEE. Save your self next time. Bitch." You see that was pretty harsh." She said.

Protoman imediately remembered the Woman.

"Haha did you really say that to her? Damn. Why'd you snap at her, she seems super cute and charming." Metalman said. The woman smiled sweetly at Metalman.

"I don't know how such a douchebag like you could have such a nice boyfriend. Honestly when I casted this spell on you after finding your identity I had no Idea that you were homosexual. Its even more funny that you got Pregnant. Karma is a bitch isn't it?" She said smugly. Protoman looked like he was going to blow a circut.

"So you did this to him?" Metalman asked. Protoman was at a loss for words. He hadn't known weither to beat the shit out of the lady or be increasingly nice to get her to change him back.

"I did. My name is Raiden. I'm an enchantress." She said as she curtseyed.

"Will you change him back? I think you've hurt him enough over one paragraph." Metalman said trying to convence her while putting on nice guy charm. The woman blushed.

"God don't look at me like that, No amount of charm will work on me. I refuse."

"But why?" Metalman said getting really close to her. Her face went even more red. Protoman watched as this went on blank faced.

"W-Well you see that is...I WANT AN APOLOGY." She exclaimed.

"Is that all. Oh I'm sorry your such a bi-" Metalman nudged Protoman.

"I meant I'm so sorry I was so rude to you ma'am." Protoman said trying to force a smile.

"That won't do. Its not a proper apology. You need to bring the sacred stone to apologise to an enchantress." She said smugly. Protoman felt his fist ball up. Even Metalman was slightly losing his patience.

"So where is this stone." Metalman asked.

"In Athens inside of a museum." She said as if it were nothing.

"So you expect us to get it and give it to you?" Protoman said.

"Yeah I do. That is if you ever want to be a man again." She laughed.

"Here's my card. Come and see me sometime." She then disappeared. After she was gone. Protoman punched a wall.

"Well she was lovely..." Metalman said.

"I think I hate that bitch." Protoman said as he sighed.

"We just have to get that stone from athens right?" Metalman said.

"Your not serious are you? That's thousands of miles away. How're you gonna get it out the museum anyways?" Protoman said with some thought,

"Easy, steal it. Just like the old days, When us and all the other robot masters had to steal."

"Don't get caught it'll make our kind look bad." Protoman said sarcastically. Metalman made a innocent face.

"Is that your only concern...? What about my safety? I don't get a "DARLING ACID DO BE CAREFUL DEAREST. I'M SO WORRIED FOR YOUR WELL BEING SUGAR SICKERDOODLE BISCUT.~!" Or something like that?" Metalman said as he made a mimick protoman voice during the quote.

"Pffffft who do you think I am? Plus I've got faith in you. I'm not worried."

"To be honest though I kinda don't want to leave you to go look for it."

"Why's that? I can handle myself." Protoman said.

"What if your body goes through more changes..?" Metalman asked.

"Then I'll freak the fuck out and then deal with it." Protoman answered thinking about what else could go wrong.

"You know its not all bad having a Vagina." Metalman said suddenly as he walked over to Protoman. He put his arms around an off guard Protoman. He leaned in for a kiss...only to get a punch. Metalman looked at Protoman's facial expression. It was unamused.

"Oh hell no. I'm not getting double pregnant. Swear to god man. You come back with some damn condoms." Protoman said as he walked out of the room. Metalman was left to realise the dept of his cockblock. Metalman made plans to leave for Athens tomorrow morning. The rest of the night was slow and mundane.

The next morning Protoman woke up again before Metalman. He yet again went into the bathroom. For when he woke up there was one thing in his mind. Throw up, Throw up THROW UP AHHHHHHHH. So basically rushing to the bathroom to do so. Afterwords he looked in the mirror and what he saw was, Buldges and nipples sticking out of his T-shirt. Protoman just sighed.

He had breasts. B size from the looks of it. Protoman had expecting this in the back of his mind. So he didn't freak out. After all nothing could be worse than having a Vagina so breasts weren't as horrible in Protoman's book. Studying his body more he noticed that he didn't fit his T-shirt as he did before. It now looked a bit big on him. His face had changed now more slender and lady like. Taking off his shirt to study himself more, he noticed that he now had a whole complete girlish figure. Right down to the ass. Protoman was offically a woman. He'd have to go see Kalinka for clothes and other stuff. He didn't even want to go see Wily. The whole fortress would throw a riot and Protoman was trying to keep as calm as possible.

So taking off his current stuff trying to find something that fit, He found and old sweater that shrunk in the dryer a few monthes ago and some shorts that were old that came to his knees. It was almost fall time. So he put on some thick black socks. Since he had breasts and a complete girlish figure Protoman decided it was time for a hair style change. So he brushed down his pompadour. Letting his hair fall past his shoulders. It would also help from letting other people know that he'd turned into a complete woman. No one besides Wily, Metalman and Himself knew anything about anything. He'd want to keep it like that. He left Metalman a note telling where he'd gone.

So walking out of his apartment he headed towards Cossack residence. Finally getting there he knocked on the door. Brightman opened the door...great. Protoman talked for the first time that day. When he did, He didn't hear his regular voice the voice he heard sounded like a teenage girls voice. He asked brightman if Kalinka was home.

"Who are you? Are you one of her little friends?" Brightman asked. Protoman just nodded.

"Why didn't you say so? This is good timing her and Roll are upstairs why don't you join them?" Brightman said happily. SHIT. Protoman thought. Roll is here...  
Brightman led Protoman to Kalinka's room. As if he had never been there a thousand times. Brightman knocked on the door. Kalinka said "COME IN"  
Brightman opened the door. On the bed sitting were Roll and Kalinka looking over some girly magazine. They both eyed Protoman.

"One of your little friends is here to visit Kalinka" Brightman said. Kalinka made an irritated face.

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid. I'm 19 for gods sake." Kalinka said. Brightman didn't respond he just left the room as quick as possible. Roll giggled.  
Protoman was left. In the room. With the two girls who wondered who the hell he was.

"Who are you, really?" Kalinka said eyeing Protoman.

"If you answer wrong it could be your last." Roll said. Protoman felt lots of pressure then. He was quiet and still he didn't know how to answer.

"Tell the truth and you won't be hurt." Roll said with a stern face. This was laughable because Protoman knew he could look at Roll the wrong was and she would be defeated. But for some reason at this moment she was really really intimidating.

"Lets see...how do I answer this...I'm Blues Light also known as DLN-000 Protoman." Protoman answered as if he was meeting them for the first time.

"Your lying your obviously a girl. Pull out your blaster." Kalinka said not wanting to believe. Protoman pulled out his blaster and then whistled his theme. Both of the girls looked at him in shock.

"If you really are Protoman then what's my nickname for you?" Roll asked.

"Proto-Creep same as Bass." He answered. Both of them knew at once that that was Protoman. From the way he bitterly said Bass. They were both amazed.

"Okay. Why in the hell are you a girl? Have you finally found your self or something?" Roll asked almost about to laugh. Kalinka was still in shock mode."

"Far from it. Let me tell you girls a little story. About a cool dude with shades-" Protoman was cut off by Kalinka.

"Just tell us. Now. So we can help." Kalinka said.

"Ok so in summary form, I cussed out the wrong person and she turned me into a female. I then had unprotected sex with Metalman and now I'm pregnant. Slowely I am turning into a woman. God. Help me please." Protoman said. Kalinka facepalmed. Roll miraculously started laughing.

"So is this permanet? AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET PREGNANT YOUR A ROBOT. No offense." Kalinka asked.

"None taken. The woman's name was Raiden and she was an enchantress.. she must've done something." Protoman said.

"Wait what did she look like?" Kalinka asked suddenly.

"Blonde flowing hair, Makeup, wears pink all the time." Protoman answered.

"I know of her. She's a famous talk show host here in monstropolis. I just love her show. Why in the world would you cuss her out SHE'S CHARMING?!" Kalinka exclaimed.

"Charming? The lady is a first class bitch." Protoman said indifferently.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK. I love her." Kalinka said.

"Anyways. I came here to borrow some girl clothes from you. I can't keep wearing the same stuff. People will know about my pregnancy." Protoman said.

"Oh sure. But hey it doesn't look like your showing? How far are you?" Kalinka said.

"For some reason I'm not. I'm 3 months." Protoman said. Kalinka had an Idea pop into her head.

"My dad could abort it for you." She said suddenly.

"REALLY?!" Protoman got excited.

"Yeah he used to be a regular medical doctor. But I think you should discuss it with Metalman first. I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind I'd bet he'd be even more interested. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let word slip out." Kalinka said. Protoman looked like he was going to cry from happiness. Protoman embraced Kalinka. Kalinka blushed.

"Thank you. Kalinka I love you. SO much." Protoman said. Kalinka's whole entire body had gone red. She pushed him off embarasedly. Roll giggled.

"I'll let you borrow some clothes. It'll probably be a week before the abortion but god knows how long you'll be a female. Protoman looked through Kalinka's wardrobe. He picked some cute frilly dresses, mini skirts and girl shirts. Roll looked at what he picked and laughed.

"Proto-creep I didn't know you were into frilly dresses and skirts." She said.

"Welp I figure since I'm a girl I might as well take advantage." He replied slightly laughing. Kalinka chuckled.

"Hey Blues take these pain relievers for later. After the abortion. It'll help for the future trust me." Kalinka said knowingly.

Soon after that Protoman went home. He looked into the bag he got from Kalinka. He decided to try on a few of the things. On the way home he awkwardly shopped for underwear. He'd gotten a few bra's and underwears. But that's another story for another time. One of the first things he wanted to try on was the miniskirt and high socks. and the shirt that hung off his shoulder. So he put them on. He heard something move in the other room. Protoman then realized Metalman was Probably leaving for his trip to athens to go nab that stone. Protoman walked in to talk to him. He had on the female clothes. Protoman forgot that he completely looked different when he approched Metalman.

"Hey I have something sort of important to talk to you about." Protoman said suddenly. Metalman turned around and jumped a little. Protoman was confused.

"Erm...W-Who are you?"

"Dude. It me." Protoman said unamused

"You've completely turned into a girl..." Metalman said slightly trippy over the discovery. He walked over and poked Protoman's boob. Protoman went blank faced.

"This is scary." Metalman said.

"Your telling me."

"Your taking this alot better than I thought." Metalman said.

"I know right? I'm proud of me. Anyways. Kalinka's Dad is able to give me an abortion. Any objections?" Protoman asked Metalman.

"Honestly yes. I was sort of looking forward to being a dad." Metalman said with some thought.

"Don't lie to me." Protoman said.

"Abort that motherfucker." Metalman said plainly.

"That was blunt but I'm glad we think the same." Protoman said thankfully. Metalman smiled.

"So when is it?" Metalman asked.

"Next week." Protoman said.

"I'll be back before then. I promise." Metalman said.

"Better." Protoman said. They then parted with a kiss. Metalman walked out the door.

Suddenly then Protoman felt alone. So he turned on the TV. To watch his favorite drama. Brideshed Revisited.

To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was about one week later. Metalman had said he would be back in less than a week. Protoman's abortion was today. Kalinka had said to meet at Cossack labs at about 4 pm. It was about 1pm. Protoman was a little bit worried that Metalman would not be there in time. Maybe it was silly but Protoman really wanted Metalman to be there when it happened. Of course he'd probably be fine on his own but still Protoman was still set on Metalman being there. It had been a quiet week. Only a few random crimes had happened that Protoman stumbled opon. Kalinka had told him not to over exert himself. But still he knew no one would help the citizens if he didn't. Sure Megaman saved the world from crazy robot shit, But Mega left most of the other crime work to the police. Alot of times the police wouldn't get there in time or hell they wouldn't even come at all. That was when Protoman stepped in. He knew no one would notice what he was doing, But in all honesty he didn't care. It was for the people the law overlooked. Protoman wouldn't a baby get in his way. As horrid as that sounds.

Protoman snapped out of thought and looked at the clock on his wall. It was now about 1:30 pm. Suddenly he got a phone call. It was from Rock. The little blue bomber himself. Protoman had been avoiding Rock ever since he knew he was pregnant. Now that he'd fully been turned into a girl he stayed away from the kid like Skinny anorexic models stayed away from calories. He'd felt pretty guilty about it. But it was a necessary evil. He couldn't risk another person knowing. So protoman let the call go unanswered. Suddenly the call came back. Protoman let that one go unanswered as well. There was a third. Protoman sighed. There was a 4th as well. Protoman was starting to feel destiny level guilt. He pictured how Rock must be reacting. "W-What's wrong with Blues he won't answer my calls...He's ignoring me...he must hate me..." Is what Rock would say. Then he would assume the sniffle cry sniffle cry. Knowing that there was a possibility of that happening basically cut his pride as a big brother.  
Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Protoman simple mindedly got up and answered it.

When Protoman opened the door he saw standing there, The little blue bomber himself Rock. Protoman wanted to fall out some where. What the hell was he gonna tell him? "Oh yeah you see some bitch turned me into a girl and I had unprotected sex and I'm pregnant." Protoman couldn't even speak. He stood there staring at Rock. Rock on the other hand was blushing. Some attractive girl just opened the door. He was sure that this was Protoman's apartment number. He checked once more but finally spoke to the mysterious female.

"E-Erm...Is Blues here? I didn't know he lived with anyone..." Megaman mangaged to push out. Protoman saw an opportunity. He could lie and say that he was his own secret lover and just say that Blues wasn't there...Naw that was stupid. He might as well just tell the truth.

"How about you come inside for a second." Protoman suggested to Megaman. Megaman's face went red as he figited.

"My Dad told me not to go into stranger's houses." Rock replied quickly. Protoman face palmed.

"Just come inside Rock. I'm not going to molest you." Protoman said looking at Megaman as if he were stupid. So Megaman went inside and sat down on the couch. He'd known where everything was because he visited often. Nothing had changed. He eyes wandered to the girl who sat down next to him. She looked about Protoman's age. So it wasn't that weird for her to be here...but he was sure his brother was still with Metalman...unless...he was cheating...in that case Rock didn't really want to get mixed up in it.

"Okay I'm going to tell you this once. Promise you won't freak the hell out okay?" Protoman said. Rock absent-mindedly nodded.

"I'm Blues. Your big brother has turned into a girl for the time being." Protoman looking down at the floor. Rock's eyes had opened super wide.

"Ni-san...I didn't know you were a crossdresser...its really convincing. I knew you liked guys but I didn't think..." Protoman facepalmed once more and cut Megaman off.

"Its not by choice. Some enchantress lady switched my gender." Protoman said.

"You pull it off well." Megaman said cheerfully.

"But erm...that's not really all of my problem..." Protoman stopped himself. He didn't really want to tell Megaman about his kid that currently resided in his belly. He'd be rid of the little problem today anyways so he held off on it.

"So is that why you've been avoiding me?" Megaman asked. Blues nodded.

"Sorry. But I didn't really want this to get out there. So the fewer people who knew the better. It was nothing personal." Protoman answered.

"I don't think I'd want to see the light of day if that happened to me." Rock said slightly understanding his predicament. Blues' mind wondered as he pictured his little brother as a girl. This quickly snapped out of his thoughts When he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock it was 2:26 pm. He hoped it was Metalman with that stone. When Protoman opened the door it was Metalman. Protoman glomped him when Metalman revealed the stone. But he noticed that there was something off about Metalman. His hair was over his left eye completely. Metalman walked in and dropped on the couch. and spoke.

"Craziest week ever." He said out loud. When Metalman turned to his right he noticed Megaman on the couch looking at him curiously.

"Hey little kid blue how's it hanging?" Metalman said giving Megaman a smirk. Megaman in turn quickly said said "Fine" and he got up and walked out the door quickly. Protoman and Metalman were puzzled. But they both shrugged. Rock was socially awkward Protoman guessed.

"So what exactly happened during your craziest week ever." Protoman said as he got closer to Metalman on the couch. Metalman put his arm around Protoman and pulled him even closer. Before Metalman could answer Protoman looked at Metalman's face and moved his hair out of his left eye. What he saw underneath was very disturbing to him indeed. There was a bandage around Metalman's left eye. Protoman touched it before speaking.

"What happened?" He said quietly.

"A sniper shot me in the eye." Metalman said simply as if it were nothing.

"You can't see out of it anymore can you?" Protoman asked.

"No I can't but I can probably get it replaced. Although...isn't it pretty sexy to have an eye patch?" Metalman said smiling. Protoman went blank faced.

"Idiot. This is no time to joke around. You can't see out of one of your eyes. Doesn't it bother you?" Protoman said. Metalman shook his head.

"In all honesty. It was worth it." Metalman said.

"that's really sweet and all that shit. But really?" Protoman said with a face of disapproval.

"Okay I'm lying this shit hurt like hell. It wasn't worth it. But hey shit happens. I deal with it. I'm not going to dwell on this lost eye." Metalman said.

"Still that's pretty badass though to shrug off a lost eye." Protoman said as he got on Metalman's lap and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that turned into multiple kisses. During that Metalman reached down and grabbed Protoman's newly found breast. Protoman made a squeak noise and pulled away from Metalman.

"Ermmm...I don't think I like how that feels." Protoman said looking down at his chest. Metalman smiled an evil smirk.

"Your probably just sensitive there because your not used to having them." Metalman said as he eased his hand right on Protoman's bosom. Protoman let out a squeak but said squeak was turned into a moan. Metalman had had cut it off with a kiss. Protoman could feel Metalman's tongue enter his mouth when he went into full bliss. But sadly the bliss broke because of sudden laughter they heard. It came from a woman. When they broke the kiss and looked over it was Raiden. In all her pink glory she spoke.

"My, Looks like I'm interrupting something." She said smugly. Protoman looked up annoyed. That bitch really just cockblocked him. Metalman just laughed at her intrusion.

"We've got your stone thingy thing." Protoman said still on the couch not wanting to get up.

"That's lovely. I'll change this wretch back then." She said. Protoman wanted to get up and sock her for calling him wretch.

"Can it wait a few more hours?" Metalman asked.

"Why's that I thought you two wanted his man hood back as soon as posi-" She stopped in her tracks and looked at Metalman's face.

"My, my handsome what happened to your eye?!" She asked slightly concerned as she put her hand on Metalman's face.

"I got shot in the eye." Metalman responded simply.

"May I fix it?" She asked.

"Erm sure?" Metalman answered. With a bit of sparkle it was fixed.

"Its done." She said with a smile.

"Hey what time is it anyways?" Protoman asked suddenly.

"3:50 pm." Metalman answered.

"Abortion time." Protoman said as he got off the couch to go get a jacket.

"OOOoo~! This I wanna see." Raiden said as she poofed away. Protoman and Metalman hurried out the door to Cossack labs. To day was the day the day everything would go back to normal. In a wierd way Protoman wasn't excited. He just felt pretty strange about the whole situation. But all of the doubts left him when he knocked on the door. Kalinka opened it with her excited face.

"OMG BLUES RAIDEN IS IN MY HOUSE." She yelled. Blues didn't quite understand her excitement but he decided to just roll with it.

"That's erm great. Is your dad ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah just go ahead on in the lab." Kalinka said regaining her calm. He and Metalman walked in. Protoman walked towards the lab. Dr. Cossack came from behind the curtain.

"Hello Protoman. I was quite shocked to hear about your genetic change and pregnancy. But don't worry it'll be quick and somewhat painless. I can only imagine the fear you must have right now." Dr. Cossack said as he walked in.

"That's good. I was actually a bit scared before I got here but I think it'll be fine." Protoman admitted.

"Good. Good. Now I'm going to give you some chemicals. Swallow them. Soon the baby will die and you'll push him out. Unless you want me to cut you open while your knocked out." Dr. Cossack said.

"I'd actually prefer the second way." Protoman said. Not wanting to be awake to see it all go down.

"Alright then I'll put you to sleep. Do you want anyone in the room with you?" Dr. Cossack asked. Protoman shrugged.

"If they want to be in here to see me get cut open then go ahead." Protoman answered. Dr. Cossack chuckled. He then hooked an I.V up to Protoman's arm.

"Your going to get sleepy pretty soon." Dr. Cossack said as he walked out the room quickly. Protoman could seriously feel the chemicals happening as he laid there. Before dosing off he imagined if he actually had the baby. He sat there thinking about how cute it would have been. Suddenly there was a feeling of guilt washing over protoman. Before he could act on it. He fell asleep.

When he woke up he felt light headed. Dr. Cossack spoke.

"It was a success. Your kid has been aborted." Dr. Cossack said as if it were the best thing in the world. Protoman felt like he wanted to cry. But he didn't. He regained his usual composer.

"Thanks so much Dr. Cossack." Protoman said as he got up to hug the Dr.

"That was the most intense stuff I've ever seen." Metalman as he sat dumbfounded in the back round. There were tears in his eyes. He was sniffling.

"Why are you crying?" Kalinka asked. Metalman shook his head.

"I just watched My kid get murcked. I know I didn't want him/her...but its still sad..." Metalman said.

"I know how you feel. Right before I went to sleep I was having regrets. But we needed to go through with this." Protoman said.

"It's always hard for young people to cope with this. But I know you two made the right decision." Dr. Cossack said.

"Yeah." Protoman said as he got up out of the bed. As soon as he did he felt an immense pain. Dr. Cossack saw his struggle.

"Oh that's right. You'll be feeling the after effects so you should take it easy for a while. Also here's some pain-killer pills to help with the pain take them for two weeks." Dr. Cossack said. Protoman nodded as he struggled and got up again. This time he made it out of the bed. He walked towards the door. Getting dressed again in his clothes. He walked out of the Cossack residence. It was a crisp night-time. Metalman followed after him.

"Are you okay?" Metalman asked.

"Honestly no. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. I feel more sorry for you though." Protoman said.

"Why's that?" Metalman asked.

"You watched it happen." Protoman answered.

"Yes but..." Metalman started but Protoman cut him off.

"Lets just forget about this. It's not like we would've been good parents anyways." Protoman said. Metalman grew quiet. Until suddenly he grabbed Protoman into an embrace. Protoman was surprised. Metalman spoke.

"Listen. I know you like to act like you don't care but I can tell this is gonna keep bothering you. So let it out. I know we didn't know this at the time but we lost something we both secretly wanted. I know you want to cry so just cry already." Metalman said. Protoman did in fact start crying. Metalman embraced him tighter.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

When Protoman and Metalman had finally gotten home it was bleak in the house. Instantly Protoman took off his clothes and laid down. T- shirt and panties. Metalman shortly joined him. Shorts and a T-shirt. They sat and looked at the ceiling wordless. Until finally Protoman spoke.

"Is there something you wanna acheive before your deactivated?" Protoman asked Metalman. Turning to look at him.

"Yeah. I always wanted to be a dentist." Metalman answered. Protoman shot up from his laying position and looked at Metalman slightly confused.

"It's kind of wierd huh?" Metalman asked.

"Yeah I didn't really expect that." Protoman said.

"Well believe it." Metalman said.

"What are you Naruto?" Protoman asked mockingly.

"I just don't think you have the copy rights to be making those jokes Blues dear." Metalman said as he poked Protoman's nose.

"Well if you weren't a fighting robot what would you want to do with your life?" Metalman asked Protoman.

"I never actually...thought about it because I knew it would never happen but I always wanted to be an Aviator Pilot."

"You could actually do that being a fighting robot. You know that right." Metalman stated.

"Yeah I know how to fly machines but I want that to be my only job. Ya know?" Protoman said

"Yeah I know what you mean. I could full well be a dentist by day and Metalman by night but...I don't know something always stops me."

"I say we should do it." Protoman said sitting up more.

"Seriously?" Metalman responded with a second of thought.

"Well lets just not let anything stand in our way. There's no robot wars, No kids, no random bitch telling you, you can't do it. So why not." Protoman said with enthusiasm.

"Your right. Lets make it happen." Metalman said. Suddenly there was a glittering pink that entered the room. They knew quickly that it was Raiden. When she came into the room she spoke.

"Such touching words from young people." She said as she flipped her hair. Protoman frowned. But Metalman spoke.

"So are you going to change him back now Ma'am?" Metalman asked nicely as he got up and handed her the stone from the table.

"Oh for you handsome anything. But I really did enjoy seeing him squirm. He was so cute. Now he's just gonna go back to being a 80s fashion disaster wanna be." Raiden said smugly. Protoman felt a vain pop in his head. He wanted to get up and wreck her for that one. He thought he looked cool. Doesn't matter what this pink clad bitch thought. That was what he kept telling himself so he wouldn't knock her silly.

"Kay do your stuff." Metalman said as he left the room. Why he left the room Protoman did not know. But he quickly found out when he was blast with a huge ray that came out of the women's fingers. He felt a awkward tingling sensation. After 1 minute she stopped. Then she spoke.

"All done." She said as she put back on her gloves. Metalman re-entered the room. Protoman looked down at himself, He was fully male again. He looked down at his crotch to see that it wasn't an empty space and more. He and his dick were reunited. Protoman was happy. Beyond happy actually he was ecstatic. He did a slight victory dance which resimbled Chun-Li's "Yatta. That's how damn happy he was. It got him a few wierd looks from Raiden and Metalman. But they wouldn't understand.

"Not even one thank you?" She said irritatedly.

"Nope. Bitch get out my house. Oh wait one more thing before you go." Protoman said as he got up and walked over to Raiden. He then uppercut the fuck out of her. She flew onto the table. Metalman just looked like he didn't process what just happened. Protoman smiled. Raiden got up looking like she was both angry and about to cry.

"I-I thought it was in your robot code not to harm humans." Raiden said getting up and touching her face.

"Your not a human. Your a witch so that kinda means I can wreck your shit." Protoman said as he cracked his knuckles. Raiden dipped out the door and went into the living room.

"I'll send a curse upon you...you'll never see the light of day again." Raiden said with rage as she walked out the apartment. Metalman closed the door and still looked dumbfounded. He spoke.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Metalman asked.

"Bitch had it coming and it's not like she'll be able to find me. I'm about to move." Protoman said smugly. Metalman faced palmed.

"This is gonna turn out bad I have a feeling..." Metalman said contemplating all the shit that could happen.

"No matter what she turns me into you'll still be here right?" Protoman asked. Metalman made a "pffft" noise.

"Shooot I have my limits. I'm not much of a furry. Also swear to god if she turns you into a man-eating monster, I'm out. Real talk." Metalman said in a slightly serious tone.

"Well damn. That hurt a bit. No matter if you leave me and I turn into a monster I'll hunt you down rape you and leave every week." Protoman responded in a cheerful tone.

"That's a little scary..." Metalman said scratching the back of his head.

"Although if she turns you into a girl again...I don't think I mind." Metalman said having a flash back.

"Pervert. Welp I'm going to go change." Protoman said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Why?" Metalman asked from outside of the door.

"Well you see this underwear is going up my ass and it's extremely uncomfortable to my balls." Protoman said.

"Too much info man..." Metalman said as he walked away from the door and sat down and though about the last 3 months. They were really something. Pregnancy, Genderchange...A Witch...Abortion...stealing a gem from a high level security museum. God if he could repeat these months he's probably do it different. But not everything. Still if it was this hard for him. He could only imagine how hard it was for Blues. Still they made it out together in one piece.

His thoughts then went to the child they had killed. Would it have Metalblades like him? Or just a blaster like Blues? What color hair he wondered also. It seemed a bit odd to think about it. He'd only considered it a burden...but deep down in his soul he really wanted that kid. He could tell Blues did too. Maybe if they got older they could adopt one? But how the hell would that make any sense. A human kid being raise by two robots who were both male. Sounds like some sitcom shit. The TBS kind.  
Well thinking about this sorta thing could wait. Metalman decided.

After Protoman was done changing Metalman walked back into the room and laid down. He suddenly spoke.

"How do you feel about getting re- pregnant?" Metalman asked. Protoman looked at him as if he had suggested killing his family.

"Bitch got me twisted." Protoman responded as he laid down and turned off the lights.

THE END.


End file.
